pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 2 Trivia
Below is a list of cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Cars 2. References to Cars *Near the beginning of the movie, Mater asks Lightning McQueen if he can handle Mater's plans, and Lightning says that he can handle anything. He also said that he can handle anything after Mater asks him if he wants to go Tractor Tipping in the first movie. * Several brands that sponsored Piston Cup teams in Cars appear in Cars 2 on advertisements in Tokyo. These includes Nitroade, RPM, Easy Idle, Vitoline, Mood Springs, Clutch Aid, Tank Coat, Gasprin, an allusion to Lil' Torquey Pistons and Dinoco. A concept art also shows Octane Gain. Also, Lightning McQueen had the same Rust-eze sponsor in the beginning of the movie. *At the end of the movie, Finn McMissile tells Mater that if he needs anything, just ask, and Mater says that there is one thing. That was very similar to at the end of Cars when Tex Dinoco tells Lightning McQueen that if he needs anything, just ask, and Lightning McQueen says that there is one thing. *The Porto Corsa big crash is similar to the Piston Cup crash in the beginning of the first film. *In Cars 2, Carla Veloso is the only female race car in the World Grand Prix. *Both movies end with the main character getting a girlfriend. Reference to Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales * and others at the World Grand Prix welcome party]]Several characters from Tokyo Mater, including Kabuto, appear at the World Grand Prix welcome party at the Tokyo National Art Center. *Tokyo as it appears in Cars 2 reuses many elements from how it appeared in Tokyo Mater. Notably many advertisements appear without a change in both films. *The priests and altar boys have the same design as the ones that appear in'' El Materdor. Additionally, bulldozers from ''El Materdor appear during the credits. *Many of the British Army vehicles appear to be reused models from Unidentified Flying Mater. *In the end of the film Mater tells to everyone his story, but one car doesn't believe him, finding it a nonsense. But then, Holley comes in the town, proving that Mater's story is real. This is very similar to the end of the episodes of Cars Toons. Cameos *Gusteau's from Ratatouille appears under the name of Gastow's. *In Tokyo a billboard of Harryhausen's from Monsters, Inc. makes a cameo. *Also in Tokyo an advertisement for a Lotso bear from Toy Story 3 is seen. *An advertisement for BnL, from WALL•E, advertising "Lugnut in a cup", and that first appeared in Tokyo Mater, appears in Tokyo. *A113 appears three times in Cars 2: **As in Cars, A113 is present on Mater's license plate. **A113 also appears on Siddeley's tail. **When Finn, Holley, and Mater are examining the photo of the mystery engine, the digits "A113" are pictured in a sort-of VIN number Digiting. *In the beginning of the movie while McQueen and Mater are in Radiator Springs, the drive-in they pass by is playing a movie titled "The Incredimobiles", a reference to The Incredibles. *"The Incredibles" is again mentionned on a french poster in the entrance of the Marché Aux Pièces . *The jungle from which Miles Axlerod emerges during the clip on the Mel Dorado show is the jungle from ''Up''. *Some references to the film's director, John Lasseter, appear in Cars 2: **Jeff Gorvette's pit crew chief, John Lassetire, is a cameo of John Lasseter. **An advertisement on the sidelines of the race in London is for "Lassetyre". **A road in London is named "Lasseter Way". *''Brave characters appear "car-ified" on a tapestry in the Ye Left Turn Inn in London. *In the credits, a car resembling Vitaly Petrov can be seen when the Russian travel brochure is seen. *In the credits, while the camera pans through a cartoon San Fransisco, the Pixar Animation Studios appears on the map with a giant Luxo Lamp above it. *In the credits, some of the travel brochures passing by have pictures of Luxo, Jr. and the Luxo Ball. Cameos Gallery Gastows zoom.jpg|Gusteau's makes a cameo as Gastow's Cars 2 harryhausen screenshot.jpg|a billboard in allusion to Harryhausen's in Tokyo Lotso cars 2 in situation.jpg|Advertisement for the "Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Car" I hope that is an a, not a 4. that would ruin this..png|A113 on Siddeley's tail A113 1.png|A113 in the number of the mystery engine Cars2-disneyscreencaps_com-1212.jpg|"The Incredimobiles" at Radiator Springs Sem_título.png|French poster of "The Incredibles" in Paris. Cars_2_-_Les_Indestructibles.jpg|Graphic design of the French poster. Note the use of the French title of the movie, "Les Indestructibles". Where_have_I_seen_that_before?.png|Miles Axelrod emerges from the jungle from Up Cars-2-image-07.jpg|John Lassetire, a cameo of John Lasseter Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 073912.jpg|The advertisement of "Lassetyre" Lasseter way in london.jpg|Lasseter Way in London Bravel.png|Brave characters in the "Ye Left Turn Inn" Vitaly Petrov Postcard.png|Vitaly Petrov on a postcard in the end credits Other Trivia *''Cars 2 is the first sequel Pixar has produced not based on the Toy Story movies. *The world globe that appears on some posters has geographical differences with the real Earth: some regions have been streched and modified to get the silhouette of main characters of the movie; Ireland looks like Lightning McQueen, Labrador like Mater, island of Hispaniola like Finn McMissile and Lake Superior like Francesco Bernoulli. *The character team built 145 new character models for the film and 781 variants. These variants, which are primarily background cars, include 13 model variants – unique character models that are based on other new models – and 768 shading variants – models that are re-used from classic and new ''Cars'', Cars 2 and Cars Toons models, but with new, unique paint schemes. In total, there are 926 new characters in Cars 2.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *''Cars 2'' is the first and so far only sequel to the Cars Movie Line. *Mater says that his line of work is towing and salvage. Finn replies by saying, "Right. And Ms. Shiftwell's is designing iPhone apps." This a reference to iPhones, created by Steve Jobs. *State Farm is mentioned briefly, when McMissile and Shiftwell tell Mater that he is a secret agent, he thinks they mean an insurance agent, and sings, "Like a good neighbor, Mater is there!", a reference to the State Farm jingle. *''Cars 2 has the lowest score Rotten Tomatoes has given to Pixar, with an average score of 38% based of 193 reviews by well known critics and stated as ''rotten. ''This is also the first Pixar film to earn a ''rotten ranking. * At the Marché aux Pièces in Paris one car has eyes in her headlights, which is an allusion to their standard location on anthropomorphic cars. ** It may also refer to how in early production of the original Cars the characters were considered to have headlights for eyes, but John Lasseter felt it was more appealing for the eyes to be on the windshield instead. * Despite being of very various sizes, the tires of most if not all new background characters (for which this can be verified), including even the World Grand Prix racers Miguel Camino and Max Schnell, have the tire codes "P215/65R15 89H" and "Traction A Temperature A" on them. Raoul ÇaRoule is the only known car that has a different tire code, reading "P210/70R18 99S". * Cars 2 is the third Pixar movie to feature an entirely non-human cast after A Bug's Life and Cars. * In the short YouTube documentary A Day in the Life of John Lasseter, it is shown that during the end of production of Cars 2, Professor Z's lines in the interrogation scene with Rod "Torque" Redline were changed to remove any references to radiation ("electro-magnetic pulse" was originally "blast of radiation"). John Lasseter asked that the lines be changed out of respect for Japan, due to the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster that happened there three months before the film's release.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5HN3-l_f-U However, in the Cars 2 Junior Novelization and the Cars 2 magazine, "blast of radiation" was used, probably because they were made before they changed the line. * Cars 2 is Pixar's second longest film with a running time of 1 hour and 46 minutes, which is 2 minutes shorter than The Incredibles. * This was the second time in the Cars series when Mater was flying. The first was in Unidentified Flying Mater, and the third was in Air Mater. * The first character seen in the movie, Leland Turbo, and the last character seen in the movie, Siddeley, are both voiced by Jason Isaacs. * During the Mel Dorado show, in the picture of the scientists examining the Allinol, in the background is a picture saying "Automotive Table of Elements." This is a reference to the "Periodic Table of Elements." The table has the same chemical symbols as the actual Periodic Table. See Also *''Cars 2'' on the Mistakes found in Pixar films page. *''Cars 2'' on the Adult Humor page. References Category:Trivia Category:Cars 2